puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Dynasty
Black Dynasty was a mid-sized crew on the Midnight Ocean. It was formed in January 2007 and is notably unstable, with a rapidly-shifting crew that varies in composition with the high-ranking members often splitting off or re-joining. History Black Dynasty was formed on the 20th of January by long-time friends Linnex and Azy, with Bizevil joining shortly afterwards on an agreement that saw him bequeath his war brig to Linnex on the condition of a permanent senior officer position within the crew. The crew also had a cutter early on, with the first recorded PvP battle on the Deceitful Barbel against Chum for Poe's sloop Gross Whitebait. The team of fleet officers was joined in early February by Deathband and soon afterwards by Josepo. During this time the crew left their former crew-created flag for Lease on Life. This marked the start of major instability within the crew. On the 14th of February, the crew withdrew. Due to a perceived aggressive attitude with threats thrown out by Sweetjodie and Linnex, Senior Officer Azy left the crew, followed by Fleet Officers Josepo and Deathband shortly afterwards. The new crew then quickly merged with Black Dynasty, with Captain Linnex leaving and Azy taking the captain role and the former fleet officers taking the role of senior officers. During this time, the two other senior officers also left. Bizevil left the crew to become officer in Poe Seekers. Sweetjodie also left to pursue her new crew, Silver Roses, which Linnex himself joined before again leaving, with the crew collapsing following her reconciliation with Black Dynasty. The next day, Linnex rejoined the crew temporarily, taking Azy's (it had been purchased by this point by Azy) war brig in mysterious circumstances. It later transpired that Linnex had been hacked, with the shipyard fund set up earlier by the ex-captain lost in the incident. The war brig was retrieved that same day, the mystery hacker not transferring it to his or her control. This was followed the day after by reconciliation of Azy and Linnex. A powersharing agreement was drawn out, with no captain and Azy and Linnex sharing this power in an oligarchic structure, with third member Sweetjodie joining later on. However, Linnex was not content with this settlement and left the crew to join friend Emzi in Buckin' Ears - a member of Lease on Life - as a fleet officer. Azy was appointed captain, with Sweetjodie a senior officer. The next day Josepo also became a senior officer. Deathband, at the time captain of the short-lived Dark Waters crew initially formed by Linnex before he joined Buckin' Ears, became a fleet officer. Azy however left the crew in a deal with the leadership of the pirate outkast which saw Azy promoted to senior officer in the crew as long as the flag Pirates of The Keys was joint by Black Dynasty. This was accepted, with Sweetjodie ascending to captain and Deathband to senior officer. This caused arguments in itself, after Josepo was agreed to be the number 2 member of the crew, spurring Deathband to leave to form Thrushing Seas. Josepo became a lord and Sweetjodie a monarch. However this new flag spawned even more problems, as the next day blows were dealt over the flag officer channel after one member made a comment to the effect that Azy and Linnex were thieves, and after Josepo contributed to the channel at the time of this he was slammed first by Linnex - who had acquired the information from Azy - and then by captain Sweetjodie, who attempted to demote Josepo to pirate. Josepo followed by leaving the crew to become a senior officer in Skulls within the flag, taking cabin person Showtime with him, leaving Black Dynasty with no senior officers at all. Black Dynasty has merged with the crew Mind over Muscle. Former members *Ex-captain Linnex *Ex-captain Azy *Ex-senior officer Josepo *Ex-senior officer Deathband *Ex-senior officer Bizevil Structure The crew was run on an oligarchical basis, with issues going through a game-based vote of the three senior officers. Reasonably extensive power was given to fleet officers and up - they were allowed to recruit new members and were allowed to set their own policies on what they expect on pillages as long as it fit a few basic standards that were posted in the crew's public statement - no leaving in sea battle and that the officers in charge would port when ready. Flag The crew had been a member of many flags during its history, but its most recent flag was Pirates of The Keys, joined on February 17th, 2007. Black Dynasty was the third-largest crew in the flag and had one princess, Sweetjodie. Fleet Listings are by deed-holder. *Senior officer Sweetjodie - 2 sloops *Unknown control - 2 sloops